Eden titre provisoire
by guitaraddict
Summary: Sophia Martel, jeune femme du Londres modeste, voleuse a ses heures perdues  c'est a dire tout le temps , vit de ses mefaits. mais quand elle decide de voler une Innocence sans le savoir... Surtout qu'elle est la compatible.    Eden est ecrite en direct.
1. Chapter 1

Voila un petit defi que je me fait. Ecrire une histoire pas trop tiree par les cheveux en direct, sans effacer( sauf quand je fais une grosse faute, je compte pas les accents, puisque j'ai un clavier qwerty.) cela sera donc mon premier et unique jet que vous lirez. J'espere que vous aprecierez autant que possible mon travail. Il se peut de plus, que mes chapitres aient une longueur differente a chaque chapitre.

**Resume :**

Sophia Martel, jeune femme du Londres modeste, voleuse a ses heures perdues( c'est a dire tout le temps), vit de ses mefaits. mais quand elle decide de voler une Innocence sans le savoir... Surtout qu'elle est la compatible.

Eden est ecrite en direct.

_**Disclame: Toute l'intrigue de cette fanfition, en dehors du fait que ce soit d gray man et donc que l'histoire suis une logique specifique, m'appartient, ainsi que les personnages qui ne figurent pas dans l'intrigue originale. Je tiens aussi a preciser que toute ressemblance avec un autre auteur ne serait de pur hasard, car je ne reflechis pas a mon texte quand je l'ecrit sur l'instant. Merci de votre comprehension.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre premier: L'Innocence.**_

Sophie Martel, immigrante francaise, agee d'un quinzaine d'annees, regardait avec envie et convoitise un panier de fraise des bois, qu'un marchant agitait sous son nez, esperant pouvoir lui vendre quelques succulents fruits de la foret voisine. Sophie toute fois n'avait pas l'intention de payer. Il lui fallait une distration, et vite!

"- Mon sieur, je crois que cette jeune femme, pres du puit, vous a fait signe." fit alors a l'improviste Sophie, esperant que cela marche.

L'homme, au physique porcin,enfin, bien portant, tourna alors avidement la tete en direction du fameux puit ou l'hypothetique femme lui avait peut etre fait un petit signe d'attirance. Alors qu'il etait ainsi a la recherche de cette femme, Sophie en profitta pour substiliser le panier et disparaitre avec. Le vendeur se retourna mais ne vit plus la fille et encore moins sa marchandise.

"AU VOLEUR!"

Alarmes par ces cris du tenanciers, des autres marchants de la places remballerent leurs marchandises tres rapidement, pour evidement eviter d'autres vols. Sophie, quant a elle, savourait le fruit de son travail illegal. Toute fois, elle ne pouvait les payer, car elle n'avait pas de quoi, alors, comme elle aimait se dire, c'etait un echange de biens, en l'echange de ces fruit, elle venait de lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir nourrit son estomac! Certes ce n'etait point un echange equivalent, mais c'etait un echange tout de meme! Elle riait encore de son mecfait quand elle se heurta a un jeune homme, brun, portant dans ses bras une etrange petite boite. Sophie, piquee par sa curieusite maladive, decida qu'il etait encore le temps de faire un autre "empreint" apres tout il est toujours temps de s'amuser un peu, non?  
"- Oh, excusez, mon bon monsieur, mais je me suis perdue, et je te trouve pas mon chemin. "  
"- Avez vous une destination prevue, ma p'tite dame" fit alors le jeune homme, avec un fort accent paysan. Ce n'etait visiblement qu'un courtier et ne parraissait pas tres malin.

"- Oui oui, je souhaite aller au palais."

Pourquoi avait-elle sortit qu'elle voulait aller au palais? Sophie se mordit discretement l'interieur de la levre, cachant son stress derriere une expression un peu forcee.

"-Le palais? Vin'diou, mais bien sur, gente dame!, alors vous allez direction Big Ben, vous voyez la grosse horloge la, et bien montez dedans, vous aurez une vue panoramique sur toute la ville!"  
"-Merci mon bon monsieur, je me hate de ce pas alors je vous souhaite une bonne... Oh! Mais qu'est-ce donc, que cela?" fit alors Sophie, en pointant le coffret, l'air innocente.  
"-C'est mon gagne-pain, madame, je fais des livraisons pour les ateliers de bijoux et tout ces trucs de riches."  
"-De riches? Oh, mais vous n'etes pas interresse?"

"- Non non, ma p'tite dame, je suis bien trop pauvre pour m'en payer ne serais-ce qu'une miette!"  
"-Mon pauvre monsieur. Puis-je voir cette marchandise si precieuse?"  
"-Et bien..."  
"- S'il vous plait."  
"- Et bien d'accord. Mais c'est parce que c'est vous. Je ne fais pas confiance facilement, vous savez?"  
"-Ah bon? Me voila bien flattee, mon cher."  
Sophie sourit alors faiblement. Le piege etait tendu. Le paysan ouvrit alors le coffre en bois sculpte, laissant apparaitre un objet brillant, d'une faible halo vert pale. Le paysan eut un petit mouvement de recul en face de cet halo, car il etait persuade qu'il n'etait pas present lors de son depart depuis Glasgow. Et puis surtout, des que le couvercle fut ouvert, une douce musique s'en echappa, et une voix feminine commenca a chanter. A l'epoque, ce phenomene etait fort peu probable, aussi le paysan lacha le coffret et s'enfuit, laissant Sophie seule avec l'objet brillant. Toute fois, Sophie reportait son attention sur la musique, qui semblait provenir d'une hauteur superieure, des toits par exemple. Elle leva les yeux et constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Toute fois la musique continuait, insistante et entetante.  
" Le Comte Millenaire est a la recherche~  
Il est a la recherche d'un Coeur Precieux~  
Voyons voir si c'est toi,

Qu'il l'a.

Il est a la recherche d'un Coeur Precieux~  
Voyons voir si c'est toi,  
Qu'il l'a~"  
Et ainsi de suite, la chanson recommencait, s'imprimant dans le cerveau febrile de Sophie, qui etait comme hypnotisee.  
"- Il me semble que cette Innocence n'ai pas encore de Compatible." fit alors une voix d'homme, puissante et profonde.

"- Vrai! Mais alors Que fait cette femme ici? On doit la tuer?" fit une autre voix, feminine, cette fois, la meme qui chantait. Sophie ne comprennait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disaient, et meme si elle comprennait, elle n'aurait rien fait, car elle etait hypnotisee par cette melodie.

"-Vous ne ferez RIEN, Noahs!" fit alors la voix d'un adolescent, enfin, d'une personne du meme age que Sophie, au physique pour le moins... atypique. En effet, cette personne, un garcon, avait une capuche cachant sa chevelure et ses yeux, dont Sophie ne voyait que le rouge d'un seul cote. Son bras gauche etait totalement disproportionne par rapport au reste de son corps pourtant bien taille, en effet, ce bras la tainait literralement au sol, d'un couleur argentee et comme enflame au niveau de l'epaule. La flamme aussi etait etrange, elle etait d'un vert emeraude, un peu comme l'objet qui brillait encore au sol.

"- Allen! Ca faisait longtemps!" fit alors la fille. Decidement, pensa alors Sophie, ils etaient tous bizarres, D'abord un espece de garcon difforme, et maintenant, une fille habillee tres etrangement ( c'est pas la meme epoque, forcement =-=) avec un teint cendre. l'homme qui l'acompagnait etait plus elegant, mais avait aussi cette peau grise, de plus Sophie vit que sur son beau visage, il y avait des stigmates noires, des sortes de croix qui ceinturaient son front. L'inconnu lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil charmeur.

"-Road? Laisse la tranquille!" fit alors ce garcon inconnu, il etait un peu enervant, a crier tout le temps. Mais il voulait la sauver, alors elle n'allait rien dire a son encontre, bien sur.

"-Road, occupe toi de lui, j'emmenne notre jeune amie voir le Comte."  
"-Porquoi? Moi je veux la tuer!" fit la denommee Road, en faisant la moue, l'air depitee.  
" Son regard. Elle pourait etre une decendante de Noe, soit contente, une nouvelle vict-... heu, je veux dire une nouvelle amie, pour jouer avec toi." expliqua le jeune homme, sur un ton suave et entrainant. Sophie ne savait pas qui etait ce comte, mais si elle pouvait suivre cette homme, elle le ferait sans hesiter, il etait tellement attirant.

"-Pas si vite." fit alors une autre voix, plus posee qu'Allen qui visiblement avait son mot a dire. Cette voix provenait d'un jeune homme, brun, type asiatique, c'est a dire avec des yeux legerement en amandes, une peau lisse. Il aurait pu etre plutot attirant aussi, si son visage n'etait pas tire par une expression agressive et negative a longueur de temps. " Laisse l'Innocence et le civil, et on te laissera partir."

"- Oh, un exorciste encore. Nouvelle tete. Puis-je savoir ton nom?"  
"- Pas d'impotance. Laisse l'Innocence."  
"-Et le civil dans tout cela? c'est tres discourtois de laisser une dame de cote comme vais devoir vous apprendre les bonnes manieres, Mr. Exorciste."

Alors que le jeune " exorciste" se mettait en garde, le jeune homme, habille d'une redingote et d'un pantalon, ainsi que d'un chapeau haut-de-forme, noirs, lui, se defie simplement un bouton, au niveau de son cou.  
"- Ainsi, je pourais mieux respirer." expliqua l'homme, en se penchant vers Sophie, qui n'avait pas bougee depuis le debut, debout devant ce qui promettait d'etre un cruel affrontement. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'a une petite dizaine de centimetres de son lobe d'oreille, d'ou Sophie sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme, elle sentait son doux parfum de vanille, dont les efluves etaient ennivrante, cet homme si beau et charmant lui parla.

"- Veuillez bouger et vous mettre a l'abris, et prenez ce bracelet, il pourrait casser." Fit l'homme, montrant du regard le bracelet dore, l'objet qui brillait d'une lueur verdatre. Sophie ne dit rien et prit l'objet silencieusement, se dirigeant vers le coins de mur le plus proche. L'homme, satisfait, se retourna vers l'exorciste. Sophie ne pouvait plus les entendre, elle etait totalement concentree sur l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Le bracelet, epais, avec des motifs finement ciseles, degageait une puissance mystique. Elle ne put resister et s'accorda le droit de le mettre a son poignet...

C'est ainsi que l'Innocence s'activa pour la premiere fois pour Sophie...


	2. Chapter 2

Voici mon deuxieme chapitre, vu que j'ai des idees pour. Je precise, je n'ai aucune idee de ce que peut signifier " ponctualite" ou encore" horaire" alors ne vous etonnez pas que j'ai ce genre de fantaisies d'ecrire si rapidement ou alors au contraire de trianer en longueur sur mes chapitres. Mais je ne controle pas vraiment mon subconscient, desole. Toute fois, j'espere que vous apprecierez ce nouveau chapitre d'Eden.

Je vais pas vous refaire le topo, si? Je ne possede que l'intrigue secondaire et les personnages ne figurant pas dans l'intrigue d'origine. Toute ressemblamce avec le travail d'un autre auteur serait fortuit et surtout, c'est peut etre parce que c'est tellement bon que mon subconscinet veut que se l'approprier? qui sait. Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'Orgueil.**

Les deux adversaires se faisaient faces, pas un bruit sauf Allen et Road qui se disputaient, car cette derniere ne voulait pas se battre contre " son petit Allen cheri".

"- Je me nomme Tyki. Tyki Mikk." fit l'homme au hale grisatre.

"- Je n'avais pas besoin de cette information. Meurs, Noah!" fit alors l'asiatique, degainant un sabre plutot long et plat( dans un sens c'est un sabre.), noir avec une superbe demarquation blanche, designant l'endroit qui semblait etre le plus tranchant. Il accourut, se jettant avec vehemance sur le denomme Tyki, qui se contenta d'esquiver le coup d'estoque, puis de reculer gracieusement pour eviter de se faire transpercer par la lame affutee.

"- Bonne technique, mais je prefere ma methode." fit alors Tyki, souriant a pleine dent. il avait un petit air effrayant, avec son sourire sadique et son regard fou, mais l'exorciste n'en avait apparement que faire, il ne se demontait pas pour si peu. Alors que le jeune homme se repositionnait, replacant son sabre devant lui, pret a une autre offensive, le Noah mit sa paume, vers le ciel, bien droit devant lui. alors se produisit un phenomene plutot innatendu, une boule violette se forma. Tout le monde ( sauf Road qui s'etait accroche a Allen, tentant de l'embrasser) s'arreterent alors pour regarder cette boule, comment un humain pouvait-il creer une boule d'energie, avec tant de desinvolture? Comment ce phenomene meme pouvait etre possible? Tout le monde se posait ces questions, mais l'exorciste brun n'eut pas le temps de penser a des expliquations, car il se fit attaquer follement par Tyki, qui riait devant sa tete perplexe.

"- Monstre." fit simplement l'exorciste, tentant de lui couper la main avec le fil bien aiguise de son sabre.

"- Je suis un Noah, un etre superieur a de simples humains comme toi, comment pourrait tu comprendre a quel point ce que je suis est genial? Non, vraiment. Tu me fais tellement pitie, mon jeune ami, je me dois d'abreger tes souffrances, qui sait, peut etre que ton Innocence est le Coeur que le Comte recherche tant." repliqua alors Tyki, riant un peu et le plaquant contre un mur. Il pointa son doigt sur le coeur de l'exorciste. lorsqu'il toucha l'etoffe de l'uniforme des exorcistes, qui etait noir et blanc avec une etrange croix argentee ,au niveau du coeur, un motif violace en forme de papillon apparut. Ce dernier se fixa sur le tissu, s'incrustant dans toutes les fibres.

"- Qu'est-ce-que tu me fais?" cria alors l'exorciste, comme devenu fou. Il se tordait en effet de douleur pourtant Tyki ne faisait rien. Rien, mis a part rire comme un dement, il semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Alors que Tyki se preparait visiblement a lancer la derniere attaque , il se fit arreter par... Sophie?

* * *

Retournons en arriere pour savoir ce qui s'est passe du cote de Sophie. Elle avait mis le bracelet, souvenez vous, et l'Innocence dans ce bracelet s'etait activee a son contact, l'englobant dans un imposant globe de lumiere blanche. Bien sur, tout me monde etait trop occupe par son adversaire pour le voir.

Sophie, a l'interieur du dome, entendait une douce voix, lui recitant la meme melodie que la denomme Road chantait auparavant, sauf que la consonnance etait plus harmonieuse.

"Le Comte est a la recherche~

Il est a la recherche d'un Coeur Precieux~

Voyons voir,

Si c'est toi qui la~

Il est a la recherche d'un Coeur Precieux~"

Non... La chanson etait differente. En effet, d'apres ses souvenirs, la chanson demandait si l'on avait le coeur du Comte, mais la, la voix se claimait etre le fameux Coeur. Sophie ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, mais elle se sentait etrangement... etrange. Certes, ce n'est pas tres precis, mais elle ne savais pas comment decrire cela, elle sentait un changement en elle, comme si quelque chose s'etait ouvert, et cela, depuis qu'elle etait dans ce dome... Ce bracelet en serait-il la cause? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle ne cherchait pas non plus a comprendre, juste a savoir si elle mourrait dans l'instant ou si elle vivrait. Elle sentait un autre coeur battre, plus profondement, enfouis dans les trefonds de son ame, et encore une voix, feminine , la meme qui chantait, lui suppliant de succomber au "Peche" pour vivre.

"P-Peche?"

"-Oui. Les Peches sont les raisons de vivre des humains, ils ne vivent que pour eux, ils sont connus come etant les " 7 peches capitaux". Succombe a l'Orgueil"

"- L'O... Orgueil?" repeta encore ne comprennant rien du tout, Sophie."

"- Attribues- toi ce qui te reviens de droit, tu peux TOUT avoir, ... Les Innocences de ces exorcistes!"

Sophie ne comprennait rien du tout a tout ce charabia, mais elle se sentait partir, comme si une autre personne la poussait du siege de commande de son cerveau... Et ce fut le noir complet pour Sophie... Mais alors qu'elle sombrit dans l'inconscience, elle se sentit bouger toute seule, sans avoir de controle. C'etait comme si elle etait... Possedee.

Sa peau etait grisonnante, un premier stigmate sanguinolant etait apparut, elle hurla a la mort, hurlant de douleur, mais les autres ne semblait pas etre plus preocupe que cela. Elle etait seule. Elle voulait de la compagnie. Des amis. Elle voulait etre libre. Elle voulait... Tout. Toute fois, elle n'eut pas le loisir de penser plus que cela a son desir et ses envies, car un homme roux arriva par derriere elle et posa sa main sur son crane. Une cigarette fumante dans la bouche, il s'exprima alors dans une langue tres etrange. Comme des cantiques qe les pretes recitaient, mais l'intonnation etait sombre, le sens semblait autrement plus grave et important.

"- Retourne dans ton trou, Noah." finit alors dans un langage comprehensible l'homme avec une tenue d'exorciste doree.

Sophie, ou du moins son corps, se mit a hurler avec toute les forces qu'elle possedee, elle se denait la tete, et de sa tete en sortit... un papillon...

"-Un tease? Ce Noah est vraiment malin, faire traverser le Noah par une breche dans le sceau... Heureusement, je suis arrive a temps. Leve toi, jeune fille." fit l'homme, relevant un peu la tete de la jeune femme. Elle avait le regard hagard, comme si on venait de lui arracher quelqe chose et qu'elle ne realisait pas encore ce que c'etait. Pourtant, elle obeit a l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, et qui, portant lui semblait familier... Elle se releva et eut de nouveau un moment d'absence. Un long. Tres long moment d'absence.

* * *

Tyki Mikk, seduisant et feroce Noah, s'etait fait arrete par... Sophie? Mais ce qui l'etonnait le plus, c'etait qu'elle l'avait stoppe avec une arme qui lui semblait douloureusement familiere...

-La... L'Innocence d'Allen Walker? Mais... Comment est-ce possible?

-Commencons. Frerot. fit simplement Sophie, la voix plutot rauque, un espece d'echos dans la voix. Road et Allen etaient tout les deux en tant que spectateur, impissant et surtout totalement hors du coup, sur ce phenomene etrange. Comment l'Innocence d'Allen pouvait etre copiee?

* * *

Sophie avait comme changee. Non pas sur le plan physique, mais elle semblait irradier d'une puissance nouvelle, comme mystique. Bien sur, elle avait aussi perdue conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, elle etait dans sa bulle en quelque sorte. Elle n'entendais que la voix feminine, en colere, comme un echo a sa propre soffrance, hurlant diverses jurons et maledictions envers " Marian Cross" Sophie ne connaissait pas de Marian Cross, mais ce dernier ne devait pas etre tres apprecie, de toute evidence. Aussi, la voix n'avait de cesse que de chanter la chanson macabre, parlant du Coeur, a force, Sophie connaissait les paroles par coeur ( oh le vilain jeu de mot!). Alors qu'elle n'y faisait pas attention, elle regardait Allen, le garcon bruyant au cheveux blancs, ainsi que son drole de bras. Elle se demandait ce que ca ferait d'avoir un bras pareil. Surment serait elle capable de chaparder encore plus efficacement? Elle ne savais pas, mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer, en revanche, c'etait l'atroce douleur, dans son bras gauche. Alors qu'elle voulut se le tenir, elle remarqua que le bras en question avait grise, durcit, mais surtout, s'allongeait de maniere plutot anarchique. Elle paniqua alors, ne sachant quoi faire, tentant de l'envoyer valser a loin, et donc l'etira...

Pile sur Tyki Mikk, portant le coup de grace a l'autre exorciste. Elle le regarda alors, quelque chose s'agitant en elle, puis, avant qu'elle n'y pense plus d'une seule seconde, elle lui parla froidement, en l'appellant " frerot". Elle ne comprenais encore rien du tout a ce qui lui arrivait. Mais puisque le Nah semblait vouloir la bagarre, Sophie n'allait pas se defiler, meme si ce n'etait pas l'envie qui lui demangeait. Toute fois, meme si elle avait voulut de toute ses forces, elle ne pouvait pas, son corps se mouvait de sa propre volonte, esquivant avec grace et rapidite les assauts plutot vifs, eux aussi, de Tyki, qui visiblement, s'amusait vraiment passionement, mais ce jeu du chat et de la souris l'agacait un peu quand meme. Alors il accelera la cadence. Le corps de Sophie alors se metamorphosa encore une fois, laissant place a un corps normal de jeune fille, son corps d'origine, mais la encore, tout ne semblait pas normal. Elle semblait... plus puissante. peut etre etait-ce le fait qu'elle avait a present la capacite de passer a travers la matiere, comme son assaillant, qui lui donnait cette aura violace, ou alors etait-ce cette partie que l'exorciste roux avait visiblement "scelle"? Nul n'aurait pu y repondre, mais une chose etait sur, elle avait la puissance qui emanait reellement de tout les ports de sa peau.

"- Tu peux copier les capacites de tes adversaires? interressants. Je me demande si c'est ton cote Noah ou ton Innocence qui fait ca. Mais je dois detruire ton Innocence, pour te liberer pleinement, le Comte en sera ravi." fit Tyki, toujours frais, alors que Sophie commencait a fatiguer fortement.

"Decidement, les exorcistes ne sont bons qu'a regarder, pourquoi ne m'aident-ils pas?" pensa Sophie, assistant, impuissance, a ce ballet que son corps et Tyki effectuait d'un parfait accord. Elle commencait legerement a s'enerver, et la fatigue n'aidait pas a la calmer, bien au contraire, son corps se mit avec plus de hargne et de force dans ce ballet, commencant peut a peu a prendre le pas sur Tyki, qui etait pris au depourvu, de voir ses propres papillons l'attaquer.

Malheureusement, malgres cette nouvelle energie du desespoi, la jeune fille, o du moins son corps, commencait a flancher, laissant Tyki reprendre la dance de plus belle, il se saisit alors du bracelet, ou l'Innocence etait techniquement dedans.

"-Confisque, ma jolie."

"-Ah, comme si un simple bracelet pouvait faire ca!" fit alors la froide voix, Sophie n'avait encore rien pu faire.

"-C..Comment? Mais l'Innocence?" s'exclama alors Tyki, prit au depourvut"  
"-Je l'ai scelle dans le corps de la fille." fit alors l'exorciste roux, en finissant sa cigarette." Comme ca, tu pourras pas lui enlever et le Noah en elle ne prendra jamais totalement le controle."

"-Espece de ...!" commenca Tyki, mais il fut interrompu par une rafale impressionnante de balles, fusant depuis le pistolet du roux." Marechal Cross, c'est cela? C'est un plaisir d'avoir enfin affaire avec vous."

"- Maitre?" fit alors la voix d'Allen, qui releva la tete des bras envahissant de Road, toute sourire." Pourquoi etes vous la?"  
"-Cretin d'apprenti! J'etais la pour draguer... heu, je veux dire trouver un nouveau compatible, tiens!" fit alros Cross, se grattant la tete lors de son **'erreur' **

"Decidement, cette mission est vraiment plus interressante qu'elle ne devait l'etre." pensa alors Tyki, se lechant les levres, qui brillaient d'un eclat sanguinolant. Cette mission etait deffinitivement interessante. "Un Noah exorciste. Voyons voir ce que cela peut donner. Cela pourrait faire un allie de choix."

"- Road. Nous partons." ft alors Tyki, remettant son chapeau haut de forme sur la tete, toujours souriant.


End file.
